


A Shell of Himself

by winteronyx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, revolved around tubbo and his thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winteronyx/pseuds/winteronyx
Summary: A shell of himself. That's all he is now. A shell of his former bubbly self. Because he's all alone.Spoilers for recent streams!! (as of December 29, 2020)
Kudos: 13





	A Shell of Himself

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short little thing I wanted to write. I've been thinking a lot about how Tubbo has no one in the smp that really cares about him.

A shell.

A shell of himself he has become.

No one there and no one cares. He once was a bright and bubbly boy, but now he just stares. Stares at the ground, blankly. He's been treated so unfairly. Too much pressure on his shoulders.

“Stop acting like that. You’re the president, you have responsibilities.” People told him. And he just continually said sorry. He kept trying.

“What the fuck?! You’re acting exactly like Schlatt.” His cabinet told him. He says sorry once again. He tried to reach their standards.

“Why. Why. Why. Why am I in charge? Why do I have to be president? I’m just a kid. I’m just a kid. I’m just a kid,” He mumbles. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m trying my best. Please don’t hate me,” He mumbles again, staring down at the ground, blankly, once again.

“You never visited me.” His best friend says. The boy tries to reply with the fact that he tried to visit him twice, and the second time he thought he was dead. He keeps getting cut off. 

‘Why won’t anyone listen to me? I’m trying my best. I never wanted this. I never wanted to be president.’ The boy thinks. He was just handed a country, he never asked to have all this pressure on his shoulders.

“You’re a monster,” His best friend says to him. All the president does is stare, an empty gaze. His best friend hates him. And no one emotionally supports him. No one cares enough to comfort him.

Tubbo has no one. He’s all alone. And he, unfortunately, knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was pretty short, but I hope you liked it! I write a lot about the DSMP, so check out more of my works if you'd like!! Or come check out my twitter, @COGSTWT, I'm super active there!!


End file.
